


Voltron: Legendary Defender x Reader Oneshots (Requests Open)

by Yaki_Joestar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Mornings together, Scars, Slow Burn, Space Dad, deep, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaki_Joestar/pseuds/Yaki_Joestar
Summary: A bunch of reader oneshots for the show Voltron: Legendary Defender! ^w^ Requests open!This may contain too much Shiro...a curse? Maybe. A blessing? Always. X'D





	1. Takashi Shirogane x Reader: Let's Stay

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO! First entry! Cmon guys. You knew it had to be Shiro. ewe My bootyful space daddy Hmm! U//w//U

Shiro squirmed as his body slowly awoke from its slumber, his lashes parting just enough for him to see the stark white sunlight that was entering his quaters. He groaned, and grumpily turned the other way. When he did, his eyes were immediately met with a figure, a sleeping one at that. A faint smile tugged at his lips at the peaceful expression on said figure's face, a quiet sigh escaping him as he took in the pleasing sight.

He shuffled closer to the sleeping beauty and wrapped his strong arms around you, planting a  faint kiss on your brow.

Shiro always admired how the sun seemed to make your skin glow and how your hair flowed in unkempt, but alluring streams. He brought his hand to your face and gently stroked your cheek with his thumb. You hummed, your brows knitting together at the sudden warmth on your face. Slowly, but surely, your heavy eyes opened merely halfway, your thick lashes threatening to lull your eyes closed again.

"Good morning," a husky voice entered your ears.

You shifted a bit before fully adjusting your vision. Your cheeks flushed a pale cerise when you saw the face of your loving boyfriend, his dark eyes staring at you with the purest of affections.

"Shiro?" you mumbled, the male responding with a soft chuckle.

Shiro leaned forward, his nose playfully teasing yours. You couldn't help but smile at his adorable gesture, so typical for the gentle man. Your hands found his torso and smoothed over the muscles hidden underneath his shirt to which he let out a satisfied hum. He kissed your cheek tenderly, you smiling at how his tuft tickled your face.

"Everyone's probably waiting on us," you said just as he kissed your other cheek.

Shiro huffed, his body still too heavy to move. He really didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay with you and just bum it out, but you were right. Everyone _was_ probably waiting...

Then again...

 Shiro lips crooked into a deviant smirk as a plan swirled in his head.

Shiro gave you a quick kiss on the lips, just a small taste. You pouted, your expression reading disappointment.

Perfect. Shiro knew you hated quick kisses. You couldn't resist his lips, and he used that to his advantage.

You whined, tugging at his clothes in a restless state. Shiro responded with another kiss, but this time he wasn't holding back. His lips pushed against yours with great fervor, soft smacks sounding out as you exchanged rushed, yet graceful kisses. Approving hums escaped you as the session got more heated, you wrapping your legs around Shiro while he sneaked his hand under your shirt and teased your naval.

There was a temporary break for air and Shiro took the opportunity to roll himself on top of you.

_Phase two complete._

You blushed as he hovered over you, that mischievous glint in his eyes making you squirm. He leaned down and connected his hot lips to your neck, just below your ear. You shuddered at the sudden sensation, Shiro's name quietly slipping through your rosy lips.

Shiro smiled against your ear and whispered,

"Still wanna get up?"

Your head spun wildly, overwhelmed by his natural male dominance, yet another weakness Shiro exploited. You exhaled shakily, trying your best to keep your composure as you answered,

"Maybe...we can stay a little while longer."

Shiro chuckled almost teasingly before giving your neck another peck, your hands finding themselves in the small head of charcoal hair as he continued his oh so satisfying work.

Shiro reveled in your dewey skin, your timid voice, your feminine scent. Tthat was all he wanted.

Just a little more time, and a lot more you.


	2. Keith Kogane x Reader: Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of days since Shiro disappearance after the big fight with Zarkon, and Keith hasn't been in the best of moods...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith! Ahh! >w<)// He's so cute with his adorable space mullet heehee <3 This one's kinda angsty, but I mean whatja expect? Angsty fic for an angsty boi. UwU
> 
> P.S. Sorry if I got the time conversions wrong LOL

The leader of Voltron was gone. Missing. Nowhere to be found.

It was a difficult time for everyone, but Keith was the one who took it the hardest. You didn't exactly know how deep his relationship with Shiro was, but it must have been a strong one for Keith to act so distant, even more so than he usually was.

"Has anyone seen Keith?" Pidge asked as everyone sat at the long table for one of Hunk's scrumptious dinners.

Everyone shook their heads, you staring down at your plate as you felt everyone's eyes suddenly on you.

It was no secret that you and Keith were a thing, but it was a mystery just how much you two liked each other. Even you were starting to have your doubts. You knew Keith cared about you as something more than a friend, but at times you felt like he didn't care as much as you did. You knew he was a loner, so wasn't it inevitable you two would grow apart?

You suddenly stood, your screeching chair making everyone stop their chewing.

"I...I'm gonna go look for Keith," you said with a shaky voice, making it obvious you were worried.

No one said a word as you drifted out the dining room, arms holding you close.

\---

You stared at the ceiling as you trudged down the hall. If you knew Keith at all, he had to blow off his steam and find something to distract himself with. That only left one option.

After a few quintets of walking, you found yourself in front of the training facility. Not to your surprise, you could hear grunts and the clashing of swords from within. You hesitantly pressed the side key and the door slid open. You stood plastered for a tic before finally proceeding into the large complex. Keith instantly noticed you and promptly called off the simulator, his centurion opponent disappearing.

You kept your eyes glued to your feet as you made your way towards the raven-haired male, a churning queasiness winding within your stomach. Keith retracted his bayard when you finally made it to him, his eyes staring at you with slight melancholy,

"What is it?" he said in a surprising soft tone.

You hesitantly turned your gaze to his eyes, a sudden welling of tears blurring your vision. You lunged forward and caught him in a desperate embrace, Keith gasping at your unexpected move.

"Its been two days since you've eaten," you talked through the thick lump forming in your throat,

"You barely see us anymore," you gripped his jacket, trying so hard not to cry,

"I miss you, Keith."

Keith stayed silent, but still wrapped his arms around you. His chest panged at your words, not sure of what to say. He just had so much on his mind. He didn't know what to do.

"I know you're hurting, but please dont abandon us...or yourself."

Keith's brows furrowed, the swelling in his chest about ready to burst. You blinked as Keith's hold got tighter, his head heavily resting on yours.

"I'm sorry, (name)."

Your teary eyes widened at his apology, his sincerity practically oozing out of his voice. You turned your head up to which Keith took his leave from your hair. You stared into his dark eyes and could tell he hadn't gotten any sleep. You brought a hand to his cheek, Keith nuzzling into your touch. His eyes drooped and you forced a small smile, somewhat happy to see him relax for a moment.

"So...wanna come eat?" you said with underlying hopefulness.

Keith pursed his lips and averted your gaze for a tic,

"Alright," he gave a weak smile when he turned his gaze back to you,

"I guess I can try."

You sighed in relief and buried your face in his chest just one more time, taking in the faint smell of his cologne,

"Thank you, Keith..."

\---

Everyone was just about done eating when the door to the dining room suddenly opened, the idle chatting at the table ceasing to a halt. Everyone's eyes widened as you and Keith walked in, Keith avoiding their stares.

There was a tense silence as you sat in your seat, Keith taking the previously empty one beside you. Your heart thumped with the silence, begging for _someone_ to break it.

Luckily, it was Lance came through in the clutch, came through in the clutch,

"Been awhile since i've seen _your_ face," he said with a challenging grin.

Keith's expression nuetralized,"Yeah? Well maybe its 'cause I didn't want to see yours."

Pidge snickered, Lance's brow twitching with anger.

Keith poked at the colorful food on his plate,

"So whats all this, Hunk?"

Hunk's face brightened in excitement at Keith's inquiry of his carefully crafted meal, immediately going into a whole schpeal about the "gourmet ingredients" he used and the preparation and what not.

You, meanwhile, sighed in relief at the sudden lightness of the air. You glanced at Keith, who was still listening to Hunk's dissertation. His lips had formed the tiniest of smiles as he chewed on a piece of plum-colored meat (or at least it _tasted_ like some kind of meat), a calm look hidden in his eyes. You were glad he finally got to be somewhat content for once, cherishing every time he spoke or gave Lance a snarky remark. Your chest warmed at the thought that it was you who had dragged him out of his slump.

Just at that thought, Keith turned to you. You blushed and looked away, not having realized you were staring. You stuffed a bumpy vegetable-like cluster in your mouth, hoping he didn't call you out.

Suddenly, you felt something grab your hand, you almost choking on the food in your mouth. You looked down in your lap and turned hot when you saw Keith's hand placed so casually on your own. Your lashes fluttered and you swallowed hard, your heart pounding in your ears.

"(name), are you alright?" Allura said with concern,

"Your face is unusually red."

You turned away from everyone, desperately trying to hide the face Allura had just pointed out,

"Oh, I-It's nothing! T-The food is just a little spicy is all!"

"Hm? But I didn't put any hot spices at all," Hunk said, licking the remnants on his plate to double check.

Keith started to chuckle, then it turned into a light chortle until he finally burst out in a fit of laughter, you turning to him and punching his arm in a flustered mess,

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Haha, I'm not," Keith's laughter simmered down with the increase of your miscalculated jabs, the whole team just staring with confused faces.

"Wow, I didn't know Keith could actually laugh," Lance whispered to Pidge.

Keith's expression dimmed and he directed his jabbing stare to Lance,

"What was that, _Lance_?"

The tan teen yelped and nervously grinned while scratching his brown head of hair,

"Ahahaha! Nothing!"

The entire group laughed, Keith turning to you in the midst with a loving smirk. You returned the gesture with rosy cheeks, intertwining your fingers in his warm grasp.

For a small moment, you had hope that this could work.

That you and Keith could actually become something worth fighting for.


	3. Takashi Shirogane x Reader: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's scars have mesmerized you for some time, and now you finally get a chance to tell him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of fanservice-y, sort of deep. ALL GUD SPACE DAD. X3
> 
> This was mostly inspired by Zillabean's art of Shiro. I love the way she draws his scars <3 It's so beautiful.

You yawned as you lazily shuffled your way through the castle, a still sleepy expression on your face. It was around six and everyone, at least to your knowledge, was still asleep. You needed a pick-me-up, and what could be better than a fresh glass of milk? Your route naturally lead to Kultenecker, however, it was imperative to get a cup first. You weren't an uncivilzed savage afterall. You headed to the kitchen, your drowsiness lulling your eyes shut as you trudged in the entrance.

Suddenly, your body met with something hard and you stumbled back. Before you could even process what was happening, a familiar deep voice filled the air,

"Whoops, sorry (name). Didn't see you there."

"Hm?"

You rubbed your drowsy eyes and only opened them enough to see in front of you.

Oh. It was just a sweaty, shirtless Shiro.

...

Wait...

What!?

Your eyes slowly widened open, blinking frantically to make sure you weren't dreaming. Your entire face burned at the sight: Shiro was ridiculously built, his torso riddled with muscles you didn't even know existed. The thin layer of perspiration on his skin didn't help the situation either, the soft glisten making his curves stand out even more.

You panicked and looked to his face, desparately trying not to make this awkward.

"O-Oh," you stammered, struggling to look into those lovely dark eyes of his,

"Morning, Shiro."

He gave a small smile and stepped aside to grant you access to the kitchen,

"You're up early," he said as you scooched past him.

You chuckled nervously, "Yea, went to bed early, so I'm up early."

You blushed as you searched for a cup in the many storage nooks, feeling Shiro's watchful gaze on you,

"You're up early, too," you said, you finally seizing a decently sized cup.

The male was quiet, though he really didn't have to explain why he was up. The sweat that made his white tuft of hair stick to his forehead, the slight heavy breathing that made his broad chest ocsillate, and the small towel that lay draped on his arm, was evidence enough (he'd been working out ;3).

Shiro smirked when you turned to him again, holding up his own cup,

"Looks like we had the same idea."

You smiled shyly, surprised you hadn't noticed it before.

With that, you both proceeded to your destination. You gripped your cup, your eyes scanning Shiro's body as you walked a bit behind him.

You were strangely drawn to the scars that decorated his skin. Some where faded and some looked new. Somehow this unorthodox mismatch of scars made him seem so...mesmerizing.

Shiro wasn't one to talk about his past much. He probably didn't particularly enjoy recalling the bleak moments in his year as a Galra prisoner. You couldn't even imagine what he must have gone through.

After a few more silent paces, you and Shiro made it to Kultenecker's pen where she was passively chewing on the hay in her slackjawed mouth.

"Morning, girl," you said as you stroked her back, Kultenecker giving a quiet moo.

Shiro stared at you for a moment, that peaceful look in your eyes and amiable smile making his chest thump a bit. To be honest, he did have a little crush on you. You were a strong woman with a free-spirit, yet you never hesitated to help when you could. Plus, you were quite the catch, your body holding Shiro's attention for a moment.

Shiro quickly broke himself away from you and grabbed the stool from the corner of the pen, putting it in position before resting his tired form, Kultenecker mooing as Shiro started to perform his handy work.

You peeked over Kultenecker just to sneak a quick glance at Shiro. His exposed muscles flexed as he moved quite gracefully as if he had done this a million times, his free-hanging tuft swaying with his movements. You averted your eyes, a faint tinge coloring your cheeks.

After a few tics, Shiro sighed and stood from the stool, two cups at hand. You perked your brows as you made your way around Kultenecker to Shiro. The man smiled as he handed you your share, you mumbling a thanks. Shiro nodded and took a drink, leaning against the railing of Kultenecker's pen. You did the same, fidgeting with the lip of your cup. A long silence lingered, the only sound being Kultenecker's persistant chewing.

You turned your head a bit to look towards Shiro, once again drawn to his menagerie of scars. Your eyes trailed his toned arm, studying how the dark-hued marks curved around the bulges of his muscles almost naturally like they had always been there.

"My scars are pretty scary, huh?"

The sudden voice broke you from your daze and you looked up to see Shiro staring at you with a melancholic smile.

You darted your eyes away,

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"It's ok," he said with an almost indiscernable shake of his head.

You bit your lip, feeling embarrassed for gawking, but you just couldn't help it.

"Actually," your voice unexpectantly rolled out your lips,

"I don't think your scars are scary...I like them."

Your throat clamped at that last part that slipped out, your feet desperately kicking at the hay that was strewn at your feet.

"Ah, um, sorry. That sounded weird."

You froze when you felt something grasp your hand, its familiar warmth striking a cord. You shot up and blinked frantically at the man who was intently staring at your hand in his own.

"Shiro...?" you whispered, but he didnt say a word and turned to fully face you, placing his cup on the railing, you quickly doing the same. Your heart paced as his eyes rose to meet yours, bringing your hand to his chest. You swallowed when your fingers made contact with his skin.

"I don't remember when I got most of them," he started as he let your hand go to allow you free reign,

"but, maybe its best I don't."

You ran your fingers along the scars on his chest, Shiro letting out a soft sigh. There was this underlying feeling of sadness as you touched him, solemn feelings that had been buried and forgotten over time. For some reason, this only made you more drawn to them, no, to _Shiro_.

You always thought Shiro was handsome, but somehow this tragic beauty that was always hidden under those charcoal clothes of his made you attracted to him in a way you'd never felt before.

"You're beautiful, Shiro," you said so low it was almost inaudible.

Shiro blushed a rosy red, the combination of your words as well as your touch making his heart beat faster than even he thought possible.

Shiro had considered himself as abnormal, his arm and his scars being a constant reminder that he wasn't entirely...human. But now, hearing you say those words with such sincerity and without inhibition...it made Shiro realize he was wrong. These scars, his arm, they didn't define him at all.

Shiro couldn't deny what had happened to him. His past made him the man he was today and he wasn't about to change that for a second. He felt like a fool for not realizing this sooner, but he couldn't take the credit. It was all thanks to you. Your wonderfully open mind was a treasure and Shiro cherished it more than ever right now. He blinked when a sudden feeling rushed over him, an overwhelming feeling that somehow made his lips crave a touch of anothers.

Your sweet gaze met his deep brown eyes and there was this instant weight that hung between the two of you. Shiro placed his hands at your waist, pulling you so close your bodies were now in full contact.

Still lost in his eyes, you brought your arms to rest at his neck and pressed yourself against him.

You both had long forgotten where you were and the slightly pungent smells that lingered around Kultenecker's pen seemed to disappear entirely. It was like time stood still as Shiro slowly leaned down while you tiptoed to close the agonizing distance even faster. You closed your eyes and shivered when you felt Shiro's warm breath on your lips. He lingered there for a moment before finally pressing his lips to your own. Your fingers infiltrated the small amount of hair at his neck, your head spinning wildly with adrenaline. Shiro pressured harder, the lack of oxygen becoming apparent.

Just when you thought you were going to faint, Shiro pulled back. You panted gently as did Shiro, trying to regain the air you had just lost. Shiro gave you another faint kiss as a sort of apology for your temporary inability to breath.

"Moooo~"

You and Shiro nearly jumped at the loud noise and turned to Kultenecker who was staring with this look of...slyness? Can cows even make that expression?

"I think we got a little distracted," Shiro said with a blush and a chuckle.

You hummed and nuzzled your cheek against his chest, a smile tugging at your lips,

"That's a good thing, right?"

Shiro's eyes drooped as he laid his chin on your head, his voice listlessly gliding through your ears,

"Yeah, I guess it is."

You sighed and melted even deeper into his oh so comfortable hold, a faint whisper escaping you in the midst of your daze,

"I love you, Shiro."

The man you hugged fluttered his lashes bashfully, his lips slightly trembling at the words that he spoke next,

"I...love you, too, (name)."


	4. Takashi Shirogane x Reader: Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the middle of the night to find Shiro awake and deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for soooo much Shiro. X''D He's my main. Anyway! I'm hoping to finish these Lance and Hunk ones ive had on the backburner for some time LOL. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Vrepit Sal! >w<)//

You stirred from your sleep, mind awake but your body heavy. You reached your hand out, looking for a familiar touch, but all you felt were the soft linens of the bed. You reluctantly creaked your eyes open, just enough to see your surroundings. 

The faint glow from the track lighting filled the room with a sleep-inducing cyan. You blinked slowly and instantly noticed the lone figure standing at the window, his toned body covered in stark shadows. He looked like he was in deep thought, his eyes heavy and his hands sitting at his lips as his elbows rested on the sill. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice you drag yourself out of bed.

You approached him from behind and snaked your arms around his bare torso, nuzzling your cheek into his warm skin. The man flinched at your touch, no doubt snapping him from his thoughts.

"You ok?" you whispered.

Shiro sighed, placing his good hand on your arm,

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"'Bout what?" you mumbled, your sleepy body leaning more against him.

Shiro stayed mute for a moment before he quietly spoke again,

"Do you think we'll ever get back to Earth?"

Your eyes instantly opened at his question, the solemn tone in his voice waking your body up. You released your grip and placed a gentle touch on his back. The troubled Paladin turned from the window to face you, quickly pulling you into a desparate embrace.

"I know I'm supposed to be strong as the leader, but," you looked up at Shiro as he hesitated, his gaze directed elsewhere,

"It's hard not to miss home."

You hummed in understanding, Shiro finally turning his gaze to you. A look of tentativeness hid within his dark eyes, the ambient light illuminating the small smile forming on his lips. You smiled back, knitting your brows together,

"I miss home too," you reached a hand up to brush his tuft from his right eye,

"But you don't always have to be the tough guy."

Shiro chuckled, his eyes drooping ever so slightly,

"I thought you liked when I'm the tough guy."

You smirked, "I do, but," you frowned a bit, "I also worry about you, Shiro."

"I know," he said, bringing his warm hand to your cheek.

You smiled weakly as you stared at the handsome features of his face. Did he _really_ know how much you worried? Every time he'd have a nightmare, every time his line would go silent when Voltron took a big hit, every time he'd have to fight against Zarkon's connection to the Black Lion...you would feel an indescribable pain in your chest. A pain that scared you to the core. What if the next time Shiro goes out there...he doesn't come back?

You were snapped from your thoughts when you felt something wet roll down your cheek. Shiro's brows furrowed at the sudden touch of your tears on his hand.

You let out a watery chuckle, trying to play it off, "Look at me. I'm getting all worked up."

Shiro's expression remained serious as he wiped your tears away, his eyes never straying from yours,

"You don't have to be strong for me, (name)."

Your throat clamped at his words, a swelling of heat rising in your eyes. You let out a soft sob and buried your face in Shiro's chest, just letting your salty tears flow freely onto his skin. Shiro's arms hugged you tighter, pulling you flush with his body. You bit your lip in an attempt to stop the oncoming sobs, your hands grabbing at whatever flesh they could find.

"I love you, (name)," Shiro laughed gently, the vibrations hitting your cheek,

"You keep me sane on this ship of crazies."

You allowed a warbly laugh to escape your lips, finally retreating from his chest to look at him,

"I love you, too, Shiro."

He smirked and placed a gentle, yet lingering kiss on your brow. You blushed at the warmth and fluttered your lashes when he finally pulled back, your bashfulness preventing you from meeting his gaze again.

Shiro sighed and drew you into his hold once more, your tear-stained cheeks caressing the scars on his chest. Your lashes slowly blinked until they finally coaxed your tired eyes closed.

Some part of you wished Shiro would just stay and never go out in that vast sea of stars ever again...but you knew better.

Shiro was the Black Paladin of Voltron. The proud leader of this ragtag team of defenders.

 _This_ was Shiro's destiny, and if fate willed you to be a part of that destiny...

You'd stay by his side until the very end.


	5. Lance Mcclain x Reader: A Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're feeling a bit down, so Lance tries to cheer you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGG FINALLY A LANCE STORY ARGHHHHHH. XDDD I love Lance so much HUHHHH <3 He so cute and flirty ugh. He hurts my heart. Anyway hope you enjoy!
> 
> Vrepit Sal! ^w^)//

A monochromatic grey filled the dimly lit room, the distant rumbling of thunder and constant patter of rain rousing a quiet sigh from your lips. You blinked slowly as you watched the droplets of plump rain batter your window, creating a meander of streams as they rolled down the glass. This kept you hypnotized as you leaned against the back wall of your bed, knees pulled into your chest.

For some reason, as much as you liked the rain, it always made you feel a bit melancholic. Maybe it was the solemn grey hues or it could've the eerily soothing rhythm of the downpour. Whatever it was, your body would become heavy, your eyes would refuse to move from the window and your chest would wind in an uncomfortable knot. It would drain your energy, making you pretty much involent as long as the dreary whether continued.

However, there was one thing that would bring you back, the one thing that would revive the life back into you again.

"Hey. Got you some tea."

Well, one person that is.

Your bed shifted from the sudden weight added, you using all your strength just to turn your head. A sudden spark lit in your chest at the sight of your beloved boyfriend. His cocoa brown hair was a bit frazzled, but in a cute way. A faint, affectionate smile rested on his lips as he stared at you with tired eyes, that beautiful ocean blue gaze captivating you like it always did.

Your eyes drooped and a smile wiped across your face, taking the steaming cup of tea from his hands,

"Thank you, Lance."

The tan teen's smile perked and he slowly shuffled closer to you until your bodies were flush with each other. You blushed a little as he draped his arm over you, leaning his face closer to yours. He teased your ear with his nose,

"Anything for you, babe."

You blinked in a bashful fluster, taking a sip of your tea, the liquid searing your lips.

No matter how long you and Lance had been together, you'd always get so flustered when he got close to you. You often wondered exactly how you'd manage to steal the heart of the handsome Latino, but you were glad you did. He was always the one to make you laugh and smile, the one to hear you out when you had to vent, the one to please you when you needed it. You couldn't imagine what you'd do without him.

You traced along the lip of your mug as you both sat there in content silence, Lance's steady breathing sounding right next to you. It calmed you and you soon found yourself nuzzling into his chin, turning your head just enough so your forehead met his skin. That tiny bit of contact stirred you, your eyes becoming heavy in a different way.

Lance smirked and playfully whispered,  
"Does (name) wanna sit with the big spoon~?"

You laughed and looked up at the boy,  
"What?"

Lance averted his eyes from your scrutinizing stare with a blush, a pout on his lips,

"I'm asking if you wanna spoon, dummy."

You giggled, making the poor romantic even more embarrased,

"Sure, big spoon~"

Lance gave a shaky smile as you shifted your position, giving a long exhale as you finally rested against Lance's chest. He let his legs hug your sides and coiled his arms around your waist, a pleasant hum escaping him. He inhaled the sweet smell of your hair, hopelessly smitten with your scent.

Lance hated seeing you sad, so he was happy hearing that adorable laugh of yours leave you. He'd always make it a point to make sure you'd have that beautiful smile on your rosy lips, the smile he had loved so much.

You squeaked when you felt Lance's warm hand sneak under your shirt,

"What are doing?"

Lance grinned against your ear,  
not saying a damn thing.

You whined at his touch, his slender fingers teasing your naval.

"You know I love you right~?" he said, the whisp of his breath against your ear making your cheeks heat at an alarming rate.

"O-Of course I do, you dolt."

Lance chuckled rather huskily, making you squirm more than you liked,

"And you love me right~?"

You hesitated for a moment, your heart starting to palpitate. You loved Lance, probably more than you even realized.  
You bit your lip and placed your mug on the bedside table, perking Lance's curiousity. You quickly turned yourself around to face your lover and draped your arms at his shoulders, a persistant pink to your face. Lance stared at you, a bit surprised at your move. You struggled to meet his eyes for more than a few seconds as you spoke,

"You know I do, Lance."

Lance furrowed his brows at your cuteness and leaned forward to kiss your cheek. You smiled weakly and returned the gesture, closing your eyes as your foreheads met.

The air was tense as the rain became the only sound filling the room. You pulled back and opened your eyes again, Lance doing the same. A flame ignited in your chest as you found the courage to look directly into his cerulean gems.

Lance slowly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against your own. You melted in their irresistable warmth and their subtle softness, the sounds of the rain slowly drowning out until there was complete silence. Your fingers teased the hair at the nape of his neck as the kiss deepened, you never wanting it to end.

But it did, Lance pulling away with the tenderness of an angel. You lashes fluttered open, a blissful smile on your lips at the linger of his touch. You sighed and immediately slumped down into his chest, completely swooned by the kiss that just occured.

"You feel better now?" Lance said as he rubbed circles in your back.

"Yep," you smirked, nuzzling deeper into his oh so homely chest,

"A hundred percent better."


	6. Keith Kogane x Reader: Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Keith finally get to spend some time together.
> 
> (.  
> \--^)  
> (.

It was a pretty quiet day. You and Keith were in the paladin break room, finally relaxing with the little time you somehow managed to spare. Keith had his arms folded haphazardly, leaning his tired head back on the couch with his eyes closed in contemplation. You were flushed up against him, your head nuzzling into his arm while your fingers traced shapes along his skin, a nuetral line on your lips.

It had awhile since you two had actual time alone. No distractions. No perilous mission. No _Lance_. For Keith, this time with you was precious. He liked being alone, but being alone with you made it seem much more fulfilling, even if at times neither of you spoke more than a few sentences.

Keith peeked open his eyes to look at you, a loving smile creeping on his face. He felt comforted by your warmth and the faint smell of your perfume that teased his nose. He sighed, unfolding his arms and wrapping one around you. You hummed at his hold, curling up into his body with the most content expression,

"I've missed this..." 

Keith's chest warmed at your voice, his gaze softening exponentially,

"I've missed _you_ , (name)."

You looked up at Keith with a shy blush, a small smile peeking on your suddenly alluring lips. Keith swallowed as his eyes trickled down to the dip of your shirt, the gracious view of your lady parts making his stomach swell.

How long had it been since he'd seen you vulnerable? Obviously too long. He was starting to feel that urge again. The urge to feel the warm touch of your skin, to hear your heavenly voice, to see that dazed expression on your blushing face. It was almost animalistic, but Keith tried to kept his cool nonetheless.

He reached his hand up to gently cup your cheek. Your eyes drooped at his touch and you turned your head in the slightest to give his palm a kiss. You took hold of his hand and brushed his knuckles with your lips,

"I've missed you, too," you pressed against him a bit more, "very much."

Keith's composure slowly started to fade as you continued your advances, sliding your thigh over his. To be honest, Keith was surprised at your directness. Not that he was complaining, he'd just never seen _you_ make the first move. It was really buttering his croissant.

The hand at your shoulder moved to your waist while the other slipped out of your grasp and into the tresses of your hair. You exhaled at his touch and hummed in surprise when he leaned down and pushed his lips against yours. You both parted after a bit then went in for another kiss, then another, and another and before you knew it, you two had entered a heated makeout session. You let out tiny moans within the breaks of your rushed and sloppy kisses, eventually finding yourself sliding into his lap. Keith's hands snaked under your shirt and climbed up and down the skin of your back, desperate to have your flesh in his grasp. You tilted your head back, allowing Keith access to your sensitive neck. He wasted no time and barraged your nape with his lips, occasionally giving you a gentle nibble.

"Keith~" you lulled, making the poor boy suddenly pull away from you with a frustrated grunt. You fluttered your lashes and looked down at your boyfriend with a look of worry and slight impatience,

"What's wrong?"

Keith was silent for a moment until he finally made a move. He grabbed your rear and stood from the couch with you hoisted at his hips, his breathing a litte unsteady and heavy,

"We need more privacy," he said in a faint whisper, it sending an excited chill up your spine.

You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck, fiddling with the hair at his nape,

"Your room?"

Keith's lips formed that arrogantly sexy smirk you always loved while his eyes flickered with a sudden lustful intensity that made you squirm. Without another word, Keith carried you out of the break room without much difficulty as if his sudden rush of hormones made him stronger than usual.

You couldn't help but worry as he took you through the castle, hoping and praying no one happened to stumble along your path. Thankfully, no one did and you both entered his domain without much trouble.

Keith instantly B-lined for his bed, plopping you down with little finesse. He shed his constricting shirt and promptly climbed on top of you. Though, instead of going right at it, you both just stared at each other. It was a moment not of lust, but a moment of love. For that small window, you two acknowledged just how deeply you both loved each other just by that simple lingering stare. Still, you did prefer the traditional verbal approach.

You ran a hand through his hair, your eyes never leaving his,

"I love you, Keith."

Keith relaxed at your words and slipped his hand under your shirt to gently rub your stomach,

"I love you, too, (name)."

And with that, you and Keith proceeded into a passionate spree, letting your love as well as your hormones take over your bodies without a single care in the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright~ Spicy Keith fic~ бωб Hope you enjoyed!! >ω<)// I was trying to work on this Hunk fic, but my phone glitched and deleted it so I had to start over TωT Just my luck...anyway! Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated! ^ω^)/
> 
> Until next time! Vrepit Sal!


	7. Merman!Lance x Mermaid!Reader: Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just you and Lance spending time together underwater UwU
> 
> Requested by guest Ruby Star! ^w^)//

You peeked from behind the swaying seaweed, giggling silently as you watching your mermate Lance cooing for you to reveal yourself.

"C'mon out baby~ If you do I'll give you a nice lingering kiss~" the tan merman finished with a smooch.

You let out a rather loud laugh that called Lance's attention to where you were currently hiding. You covered your mouth and immediately ducked deeper into the bushel, your heart thumping a bit as the water went silent.

After a few moments, you peeked through the strands again. You saw no sign of your counterpart and were about to move when something jumped in your view.

"Gotcha!"

"EEP!" You squeaked and instinctly flung your tail at your attacker, hitting him square in the face.

"Ouch!"

You opened your eyes at the voice and instantly gasped as you saw Lance rubbing his reddening cheek.

"Oh!" you quickly swam over to him and cupped his face to examine his wound,

"I'm so sorry, Lance!"

He brushed it off with a smile,

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," just then his smile turned to a suave grin,

"You know, I heard kisses help soothe pain," he said with a wiggle of his brows.

You rolled your eyes and playfully shoved him away,

"I thought you said you were fine?"

"Oh! OW!!" Lance clutched his cheek with an obviously phony grimace,

"Oh, it hurts! If only someone with perfect, rosy lips could take this pain away!"

You snickered at Lance's terrible acting, but nonetheless appreciated his effort just to get you to kiss him.

"Alright, fine. Hold still."

You took hold of his face again and leaned forward, giving his cheek the gentlest and warmest of kisses. You pulled back with a loving smile,

"Feel better now?"

Lance's lips curved into a goofy, infatuated smile, one of a boy obviously swooned by you,

"Yeah. Way better."

You giggled which snapped Lance out of his daze,

"Hey, what're you laughing at?"

You snickered some more, "You, of course. You're adorable."

Lance grinned and wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you closer with sudden confidence,

"Is that so~?"

You smiled up at him coyly and nodded. Lance's eyes drooped as he admired the way your hair flowed so beautifully in the water almost completely mesmerized by it,

"Well, I think you're beautiful, (name)."

Your cheeks immediately flushed a dusty rose, you bashfully darting your eyes from Lance's handsome gaze.

Sure, Lance often told you this among other things, but the sheer love with which he told you always made you blush. Every gentle inflection in his voice made your heart flutter wildly and your stomach knot in more ways than one. You were happy to have found such a wonderful mermate.

You looked back at him for a moment, getting lost in the ocean-hue of his eyes...that is until your memory jolted you.

"Ohhh! We almost forgot!" you quickly seized Lance's hand and started dragging him through the landscape of colorful coral,

"Hurry or we'll miss it!"

"H-hey, slow down wouldja!?"

~

After a long swim, you and Lance finally made it to your destination: a lone cliff overlooking a large, widespan crater that looked very deep. You excitingly peeked over the edge into the infinite abyss, yous tail flicking happily as you laid your stomach on the smooth rock under you.

"I wonder how big it'll be this time!" you said as you turned to Lance, who was also in the same position.

"Yeah, last time _was_ pretty big though. I don't know if it'll be able to top that," Lance said, scooching a little closer to lay his arm on you.

"I have a feeling," you gave his head a playful bump,

"This is going to be amazing."

Lance smirked at your touch, letting your hopeful words fill the water.

After a few more content seconds, your eyes begun to catch the faintest glow eminating from the abyss, its brightness gradually growing by the second.

"It's coming!" You squirmed in giddy excitement.

The cyan glow suddenly illuminated the entire crevice in a bright white flash and a sudden rumbling shook the ocean floor. Suddenly, a great beam of light shot out of the hole and lit up the entire surrounding area, you just staring in complete awe as the column started releasing tiny spores of light that drifted off like they were a bunch of curious children exploring their environment. You giggled as they tickled at your face and hair, their slight heat warming your skin.

Lance meanwhile was only lost in you. The way you were so innocently mesmerized by the amazing natural feat, the way you seemed to glow in the light of those small orbs. He couldn't help but melt at how much he loved seeing you like this. You really were so beautiful.

At that moment, your eyes met Lance's, you instantly noticing his loving stare.

You retreated behind your hair a bit, blushing at how long he kept looking at you,

"What?"

Lance brushed your hair away from your face, a slight smirk on his lips,

"I love you, (name)."

You chuckled nervously, suddenly finding it difficult to keep eye contact with the attractive merman,

"I love you, too..."

Almost instantly, Lance leaned forward and pressed his lips with yours with passionate fervor. You were stiff at first since you weren't expecting such a bold move, but after a while you melted into his kiss. It was so warm and full of love that it almost broke your heart. You hummed gently when you felt his hand cup your cheek, him pulling back shortly after doing this. Your lips still tingled with his touch, pining for his warmth just one more time. However, you instead felt it on your brow, opening your eyes just a tad to glance at your love, admiring his handsome brown tresses.

Lance exhaled softly and placed his forehead on your own, that contact being so sweet.

"We're missing it," you whispered.

"I know, but," Lance laced his hand in yours, "I'm more worried about missing _you_..."

Your throat clamped up at his words, who you could tell were indeed genuine. Without another second lost, you and Lance entered into another kiss, this one being even more daze-inducing than the last.

You were so happy being here with Lance.

It _was_ amazing.

Just like you had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write! I honestly didn't know merman Lance was a thing until I got this request LOL XD Anyway! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also not sure what that beam of light is. Im just gonna say its a beacon of shorts to mark the location of the mermaid colony. I have no idea just run with it. X'DDD


End file.
